Cumpleaños
by Limonchello
Summary: Aun esperaba su regalo de cumpleaños en forma de un disciplinario...


Hoy era un día especial, era su vigésimo tercero cumpleaños, todos se habían levantado emocionados horas antes de la hora establecida siempre para preparar lo que sería un gran día, Romario iba de aquí para allá corriendo dando órdenes a diestro y siniestro, nada podía fallar ese día, menos quizás lo más importante.

El sol le golpeó en la cara y el capo abrió lentamente los ojos de forma perezosa por ello y como cada maldita mañana su mano tanteó a su lado hasta recobrar los recuerdos, soltó un lánguido suspiro al ver que estaba solo, si solo una vez más y se giró tapándose con la sábana la cabeza de manera casi infantil encogiéndose, si fuera por él nos e levantaría de la cama ese odioso día, prefería seguir durmiendo y que pasara porque era… Un día especialmente doloroso

Pero unos incesante golpes en la puerta de su cuarto le hicieron gruñir antes de que esta se abriera dejando ver a un emocionado Romario trayéndole una bandeja con el desayuno

_-Felicidades Boss! –_dijo este mientras el capo se enderezaba un poco rascándose la nuca con pereza

_- Ah sí… G-Gracias_ –sonrió con falsedad pero disimulando demasiado bien, ese día... Pintaba ser de los peores.

Paso la mayoría del día entre sonrisas falsas, incluso la cosa empeoró cuando Tsuna le felicitó con esa enorme sonrisa seguido de un Gokudera que negó a admitirlo entre gruñidos, así uno a una fue recibiendo felicitaciones... Pero faltaba la más importante.

Ni siquiera necesitaba que le felicitase, con que le insultase él hubiera sido feliz, pero tan siquiera estaba allí para poder verle o "morderle hasta la muerte"

Una fiesta sorpresa que no lo era tanto cuando llevaban preparándotela año tras año, ocupó su papel durante la primera hora, mientras todos reían y bailaban, Tsuna parecía feliz, Romario también, todos lo estaban menos él el cual aprovechó para huir en cuanto tuvo oportunidad hacia uno de los balcones, suspiró lánguidamente rebuscando en sus bolsillos para sacar una cajetilla de tabaco, últimamente fumaba más que de costumbre aunque lo ocultaba ya que a Romario le molestaba ese hábito, prendió fuego al cigarro apoyándose en la valla de forma alicaída, bajó la mirada.

Tenía planes para ese día, planes hechos hace meses, iba a pasarlo junto a él, sería el mejor cumpleaños, no quería regalos, no quería palabras de felicitación… Lo único que deseaba era una simple presencia, una simple llamada que no se dio, su mano se coló en el bolsillo de su gran abrigo verde y agarró algo sacándolo, lo observó con levedad, de un rojo incandescente relucían las letras en dorado de aquella banda "Comité disciplinario" la estrechó entre sus dedos alzándola llevándola a sus labios de manera inconsciente frunció el ceño.

Llorar sería patético en esa situación pero no podía ocultarse a sí mismo lo mucho que le dolía el pecho, rodeado de gente se sentía solo por primera vez a pesar de poner todo de sí para esconder sus sentimientos, tiró la colilla al suelo sin importarle estrechando más fuerte ese trozo de tela de forma casi automática, quizás lo único que le quedaba a parte de los recuerdos, unos recuerdos que cada día creía más que no habían sido más que un simple y maravilloso sueño, alzó la mirada algo cristalina al cielo con la simple y estúpida esperanza de ver un pequeño punto amarillo, escuchar un cántico agudo y desafinado que le indicara que el moreno podría estar cerca, su vista se bajó al extenso jardín que rodeaba aquella mansión donde todos sus invitados parecían pasárselo en grande, cerró los ojos maldiciéndose por aun tener un simple esperanza de verle, la cual acababa de morir en esos instantes, se encogió de hombros y como si fuera un niño pequeño, cosa que aún era al menos mentalmente, dejó que la frustración saliera al exterior en forma de disimuladas lágrimas.

Ninguna noticia en meses, nada, le preguntó a Tsuna y este implemente le sonrió afirmándole la seguridad de su pupilo pero nada mas ¿Acaso no podía hacerle una simple llamada? ¿No podía contestar las suyas propias? Golpeó la valla enfadado mas no sabía si con el menor o consigo mismo antes de notar una leve vibración en su bolsillo, alzó la mano limpiándose el rostro con la manga del abrigo, tomo el móvil viendo que en la pantalla salía un número desconocido, cerró los ojos intentando regular su voz hacerla más tranquila disimulando que había estado llorando antes de descolgar

_- Eres patético… -_Una voz, una voz grave y fría sonó al otro lado del teléfono sin siquiera decir nada él, abrió los ojos incapaz de articular palabra al reconocerla balbuceando cosas sin sentido

_- ¡¿K-KYOYA? ¿D-Donde…?-_

_- Deja de llorar… herbívoro-_ De nuevo su mirada nerviosa miró hacia todos lados, se centró en la fiesta pero no le vio y bajó hasta el jardín localizando una sombra apoyada en uno de los árboles, una bolita amarilla revoloteó hasta su posición, apoyándose en su hombro

_- Dino~!_ –dijo esta como si estuviera saludándole, el capo no dijo nada más, no hacía falta, colgó bruscamente y sin tomar en cuenta a Hibird echó a correr hacia los jardines bajo la sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes allí, salió, agitado, despeinado y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza pero cuando llegó a aquel lugar allí no había nada, se tensó al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas

_- Cada día eres más viejo y torpe…_ -se quedó estático sin saber si girarse o no ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Era aquello una broma de su subconsciente? Giró la cabeza temeroso y le vio, allí frente a él, un poco más alto, vestido de traje, no como solía con aquel uniforme, de brazos cruzados cabellos un poco más revueltos y sonrisa socarrona.

_- Kyoya…_ -le daba igual verse idiota, verse débil, viejo o torpe, le daba igual todo en esos momentos alzó un brazo temeroso pero este logró tocar el hombro ajeno y tras eso le atrajo hacia si de forma casi necesitada, el menor no respondió pero tampoco se quejó de aquel abrazo.

_-No te traje regalo…_ -dijo como si fuera algo normal, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento en la voz.

_- Eres un idiota…_ -Masculló el rubio enterrando la cara en su cuello y hombro

_- Si lo hiciste…_ -el moreno cerró los ojos con gesto casi molesto pero de forma recatada alzó los brazos para rodear el otro cuerpo algo que nunca haría en situaciones normales pero hoy era un día especial.

Una sonrisa socarrona se mostró entre las sobras de uno de los arboles

_- Espero que te agrade mi regalo... Baka-Dino_ –dijo en un murmullo casi para sí, un pequeño bebe que se colocó mejor el sombrero antes de bajarse de un ágil y silencioso salto alejándose de allí con las manitas en los bolsillos y gesto de complacencia.

Al fin y al cabo Reborn si era un buen tutor y se preocupaba por sus alumnos…


End file.
